After School Detention
by DaCherry
Summary: Carlisle is a headmaster at a girl's school. 2 female students need to be disciplined, but they turn the tables on him. My entry for a prompt of the Twilight Kink Fest


**Prompt: **52 -Carlisle is a headmaster at a girl's school. 2 female students need to be disciplined, but they turn the tables on him. Any 2 females other than Esme or Renee

**Title**: After School Detention

**Rating: **NC17

**Content Warnings:** None

Resisting one barely legal teenage school girl might have been possible, but resisting two eighteen-year-old seniors? You'd call that a challenge.

The two of them came back to my office after class because they'd been written up for using their cell phones during lecture. This is a violation of school policy, so they needed to see me for their detention assignment.

Lucy was a Texan. Tall and slim, with long blonde hair, white skin and big green eyes. Senna was Brazilian with long curly dark hair, dark eyes, tanned skin, and she was almost a foot shorter than Lucy.

They wore the school uniforms in accordance to policy. Their plaid skirts past the knee, white blouses buttoned to the top and neckties.

"Dean Carlisle." Lucy pouted, sitting on the edge of my desk. "We're so upset that you gave us detention."

"Well," I said pushing back in my chair. "You did do something wrong, so you get punished. It's the way the world works, ladies."

"We get it, but detention? Usually it means sitting in the library for two hours after school. It's awful," Senna complained.

"Yeah, we weren't doing anything, not really. I was just sending Senna a picture from last night. Do you want to see it?" Lucy offered.

She put her cell on my desk, showing a picture of her in a pink lace bra and matching panties, posing on her bed and nibbling a pen.

I looked at it and then at her."Really Lucy? Sexting? You might get two days of detention."

Lucy smiled. "I wasn't sexting. I just wanted to show Senna the new underwear I bought. It's nice isn't it?"

"Yes, it is nice," I admitted. "But remember, it's against regulations to wear colored underwear with your white blouse, though." I reminded her.

She smiled and untied her necktie before standing in front of my desk. "I follow the rules, Dean. You want to see?" Lucy deftly opened the first button on her blouse and toyed with the second. "Do you want to check and make sure my bra is the right color, sir?"

Senna removed her tie, "Mine too, sir. Do you want to see mine? We follow the rules!" she insisted.

"Well, "I said, throat dry and erection already starting to swell. "Taking off your uniforms would definitely be against regulations." I pushed my chair back from my desk so I could appreciate these two beautiful women.

Lucy made a face "I don't have to take it off, I can just open it a little. " She opened the second button and leaned over, putting her arms on my desk. She cupped her breasts between her arms, displaying a beautiful pale cleft of cleavage.

Senna moved closer to Lucy. "Don't take all his time, show of. He has to check mine too." She opened her blouse further than Lucy had and bent over to show me her golden breasts and the white lace bra which was holding them in.

"Well...girls... I'm not sure we're following regulations here…" I said, heart hammering.

Lucy stood up and pulled her blouse closed, but didn't button it. "So many rules. It's hard to keep from breaking them."

Senna also stood and pointed at Lucy. "In fact, she has on black panties today. I know rules don't specifically address it, but it kind of suggests we need to wear white to match the bras."

"Well, I think you have freedom on that issue," I noted, feeling myself start to sweat.

The girls smiled at each other. "Did you hear that, Luce your black panties are ok," Senna commented.

"Are there rules about the kind of underwear the staff has to wear?" Lucy asked.

"No," I admitted. "But you're the students,and that's just the way it is."

"You're not much older than us are you?" Senna asked, moving closer to me.

"Not really. I'm 29."

"So you remember what it like is to be 18." Lucy declared, moving around to my other side.

"Well, you were using phones in class, and you were told not to. If you think coming in here and flashing your breasts at me will cancel that…" I trailed off.

They were both standing very close to me on either side of my desk chair, now.

"Oh, we didn't come here for that." Lucy stepped back.

"Not at all, sir. We know we need to be punished. But instead of detention, can't we do something that can be over more quickly?" Senna took step back, too.

"For example?" I queried.

Lucy leaned over my desk again. This time she was low enough that I could see the white satin bra she had on. "Spanking," she uttered, batting her eyes.

"You both know corporal punishment is _not _allowed." I stated.

"Yes, we know," Lucy agreed. "A big strong man spanking little girls like us? That would be inappropriate."

"Absolutely! Your big hands on our soft little bottoms? It's unthinkable," Senna concurred.

The two were now circling me and the desk like vultures.

Finally Lucy came closer and leaned down to speak in my ear. "We think we should spank each other."

I just looked at them, stunned. "What?"

"Don't worry. I'll spank her hard," Lucy disclosed.

"No mercy. I'll spank her little ass red," Senna swore.

"We'll do it right here." Lucy leaned over my desk so I could see down her shirt again, and her ass was right by where Senna stood.

I tried to speak, knowing I should protest, but was interrupted.

"You might want to stand up or move your chair closer so you can see better and know I'm not taking it easy on her." Senna suggested.

"I can see fine from here," I murmured, looking at Lucy's tits. She was smiling a knowing smile.

"Ready Lucy?" Senna asked, pushing Lucy's skirt up to her waist.

I decided I did have to stand to see that. Lucy's small string bikinis were indeed black.

"Ready." Lucy licked her lips and closed her eyes.

Senna's small hand slapped Lucy's ass, eliciting a gasp. "Like that, or harder?" Senna asked me.

"Harder," I whispered.

Her hand flashed on Lucy's ass again. There was a loud crack, and Lucy let out a little cry.

"Is that good, sir?" Senna questioned.

"Yes, just like that," I responded. "How many times are you going to spank her?"

"Maybe 10? Luce, how many do you think you deserve?" Senna asked her.

"At least 10." Lucy requested.

Senna smacked Lucy's ass over and over. The loud smacks echoed in the room, and Lucy stifled her cries.

"Come and look at how red her ass is, Dean Carlisle," Senna advised.

I stood, mindful of my huge erection, and saw the red highlights on Lucy's ivory ass.

"Very good Senna. You're doing a good job." I sat back down and looked Lucy in the eye. "Are you going to break the rules again?"

"No sir, but I do have four more spanks coming, and I'm afraid I'll make too much noise. Can I suck your finger while she spanks me?" Lucy requested.

"I'm not allowed to touch the students," I reminded her.

"Even in an emergency?"

"Well, I suppose in an emergency. You could suck your own fingers," I suggested.

"I can't, sir, my nails are too long." Lucy wiggled her fingers.

I extended my hand, and she took my index finger deep into her wet mouth, tightening her lips around it. I moaned at the feeling of Lucy gurgling around my fingers, while watching Senna deliver the remaining spanks.

When she was done, I felt like I was about to cum in my pants. Senna backed away, and Lucy stood up.

"Here goes." Senna then bent over the desk, assuming the position. She cupped her breasts and eyed the bulge in my pants, which I was now unable to keep from stroking.

"Aren't you going to give her your finger, Dean Carlisle?" Lucy asked. "We don't want anyone to hear her."

"I supposed we don't," I said hoarsely.

I put the finger of my other hand in Senna's mouth, but she opened wider and took my ring finger and middle finger in, too.

"Ready?" Lucy asked, pulling up Senna's skirt. "No problem here, sir, her panties are white." Lucy pointed at the bulge in my pants "Don't worry if this turns you on. Our counselor told us it's perfectly natural to get a bit excited at times like these." Lucy raised her hand and brought it down hard on Senna. "Same amount of spanks?"

I could only nod, close to cumming as I rubbed myself through my khakis.

"Sen likes to be spanked, doesn't she," Lucy sweetly commented, stroking Senna's dark hair.

Senna spit out my fingers "Sir…please let me suck your cock…" she whined.

I unzipped my pants and pulled out my cock, moving closer to Senna's mouth. She took it in and met it with her tongue.

I cried in satisfaction as Lucy timed her smacks on Senna's ass with each thrust I gave into her mouth. I came with a cry of anguish pleasure.

Senna got up and kissed Lucy in thanks. I collapsed into my chair, too worn out to even close my pants up, as the girls came over to me, each using their neckties and attaching my arms to the chair.

"Girls?" I was still trying to catch my breath. "What are you doing?"

"We know you're not allowed to touch the students, sir, so we want to help you resist temptation." Senna explained, kissing Lucy again.

"Girls...this isn't…" I protested feebly.

"Isn't what?" Lucy bent down and rubbed her nose on mine. "Not allowed? You didn't touch us."

Both girls were unbuttoning their blouses the rest of the way. "Don't take your shirt off, Senna." Lucy stated, pulling her shirt wide open.

Senna stood behind Lucy, snuggling up and cupping Lucy's breast."Is this bra white enough, Dean Carlisle?" Senna asked, fanning her hands down and across Lucy's stomach.

"Definitely," I panted.

"Her skin is nice and white, isn't it?" Senna caressed Lucy's navel.

"Very," I agreed, mesmerized.

"Do you like her tits sir? Their shape, their size. It's a shame you can't touch them. They are really nice and firm." Senna was kneading Lucy's breast.

"Terrible shame," I croaked out.

"I can feel her nipples right through her bra, Dean Carlisle. I think she's excited."

"I am." Lucy's voice was quavering in pleasure.

"Is it okay if I pull her bra straps down and play with her nipples?" Senna sweetly offered.

I could only nod. My cock was starting to stir again.

Lucy moaned as Senna pulled the cups of her bra down and teased the big stiff nipples. "I have such sensitive nipples, sir. It turns me on so much when she touches them." Lucy

groaned.

"You know," Senna said. "He put some things in our mouths; maybe we should be nice and put something in his." Senna gently pinched Lucy's nipples between her thumb and forefinger.

"I'd like that," Lucy said. "Sir, would you?"

"Yes," I wheezed.

"Like an apple for the teacher." Senna laughed.

"Except it's a nipple."Lucy pulled up her skirt and sat on my left leg, straddling it. I could feel the feverish warmth of her crotch as her leg wrapped around mine. She pulled her shirt open, arched her back, putting her hands under her breasts, she presented them to me.

"What do you think sir, do you want to suck her tits?" Senna asked, pulling up her skirt and straddling my right leg.

"Yes," I sighed, and Lucy pressed her breasts forward, tantalizingly close before pulling back.

"Yes what, Dean Carlisle?" Lucy prompted.

"Yes, I want to suck your tits, Lucy," I admitted and she pulled my head and mouth against her breast. I gasped in pleasure as my tongue and lips met with her hard pink nipple.

"Does that feel good Lucy?" Senna asked. "It looks like it feels good."

Lucy pulled my head against her other breast and I eagerly sucked and tongued that one.

"Oh yeah," She murmured throwing her head back. "It feels good. He has a talented tongue."

"Look, he's hard again," Senna noticed and I felt her small hand wrap around my swelling cock.

I groaned into Lucy's breasts, opening my mouth wide and seeing how much of her tit I could force in there. Lucy was grinding her crotch against my leg now, and I could feel the moisture through her panties and the fabric of my khakis.

"Hey, what about me?" Senna pouted.

I looked at her. She had her blouse pulled open also and smiled as she released the clasp between the lacy cups of her bra, her breasts sprang free. Small brown nipples just as hard as Lucy's greeted me."Now I hope I'm not breaking rules. I didn't take the bra off, just opened it."

"Should I buy bras like that, sir?" Lucy asked.

"I like the way your bra looks pulled down around your tits, actually, Lucy."

Now Senna pouted. "You don't like my bra sir? Don't you like my body?" She arched her back and cupped her bare breasts rubbing her nipples with her thumbs.

"Yes, you're' such a good student," I agreed and moved my head towards her tits. She moved her hands, and I attacked them with my mouth, my tongue flickering across both of them in turn. My arms were straining against the bonds now, desperate to touch them, both of them, either of them.

"Suck them sir. Don't be afraid to bite down a little," Senna lectured.

I gently sank my teeth into her nipple until she cried out,"Yes!"

Lucy took my cock away from Senna. "You have to share, Senna. You're getting all the fun." Lucy leaned forward and bobbed her head, sucking my cock briefly."You have such a sweet cock, sir. Why didn't you tell me, Senna?"

Senna pushed me back in the chair, pulled my tie open, and unbuttoned my shirt.

"He sucked our nipples so well; don't you think we should suck his?" Senna theorized.

"Would you like that?" Lucy inquired.

"Yes, I'd like that," I admitted.

Senna moved her head down and kissed the center of my chest before using her tongue on my left nipple. I shivered at the contact. Lucy got down on her knees and was sliding my cock in and out of her mouth.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed.

Lucy stood back up. "You got to swallow his come, Senna, I get to fuck him first." She pulled her skirt up to her waist, yanked her panties to the side, showing me her bare pussy. She rubbed a finger in the moistness of her slit, and straddled me.

"I think he needs something in his mouth again, Senna. " Senna put two fingers in my mouth when Lucy mounted me. My cock sank in, eliciting a cry of pleasure from Lucy.

Senna took her fingers out of my mouth and slid them into the front of her white panties, working busily on her clit.

I was bucking my hips, thrusting as Lucy rode me.

"Sir, can you please suck my tits again until I come?" Senna begged.

I buried my face into her breasts, licking, sucking and biting as Lucy tossed her head back and wailed, trembling as she orgasmed.

"My turn."Senna pulled her panties aside showing a little dark strip of hair as Lucy stepped up and away, I cried out in pleasure when Senna sank down on me.

Shaking uncontrollably, Senna clutched my head to her tits, bouncing up and down in my lap. Lucy stood behind Senna, reached around and began to pinch and squeeze Senna's breasts, pushing them into my face as I sucked them. Then she reached down and rubbed Senna's clit, causing her to mewl.

Senna's orgasm hit in a huge shiver and she jumped off my lap. Both girls got on their knees kissing and sucking my cock together. I could hardly breathe. Waves passed through me until I finally came in a roar.

The girls got up and smiled. They buttoned their shirts and smoothed their skirts and hair. I Groaned at the loss of skin, before they each untied an arm.

"Have we served enough detention for one day?" Lucy smiled.

"Yes, but we should try detention again next week, just to make sure you follow the rules," I hinted.


End file.
